Which One? Zack or Cloud
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: It's one week before the school fair and Aerith wants a date. Her options? Zack or Cloud. Problem? Yuffie wants to use her as a project for the school fair and her best friend, Tifa, is also helping Yuffie. Trouble? Yes! AU. Author's Note is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Which One? Zack or Cloud**

**Main Characters: Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Zack and Cloud**

**Summary: Aerith asks Yuffie who from Cloud or Zack she should choose. Tifa walks in and joins the conversation. Who will Aerith choose? Note: Aerith and Zack are alive. AU.**

* * *

During lunch time Aerith walked towards the table she usually eats in. Aerith sat down when a black haired girl approached her.

"Good afternoon, Yuffie" Aerith said calmly. Yuffie sat down on one of the chairs

"Good afternoon, Aerith" she said "How is it being a senior?"

"Quite fun" replied Aerith. She then eyed two guys who were approaching the table next to them

"Who you lookin' at?" asked Yuffie acting excited

"No one really" said Aerith who was starting to blush

"Yeah, right..." said Yuffie "Zack or Cloud?"

"..." Aerith remained quiet while she was getting redder

"Both?" Aerith nodded "Who do you prefer?" asked Yuffie

"I can't really say, maybe I should list their strenghts and weaknesses" Aerith whispered

"Hey look, it's Tifa" Yuffie said while waving her hands wildly

Tifa went near and noticed Aerith blushing "Who is it?"

"Who?" Aerith asked

"Cloud or Zack!" said Yuffie "She wants to choose one. She said she'd list their strenghts and weaknesses to choose"

"We'll help!" Tifa said looking determined

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, let's!" exclaimed Yuffie

* * *

**Cliffhanger? **

**Hey readers, choose who you want Aerith to choose.**

**Either vote through y profile or put it in your reviews. Just choose one so that I wouldn't get confused**

**:) **

**This is the shortest story I've ever wrote!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"We'll help!" Tifa said looking determined_

_"Eh?!" _

_"Yeah, let's!" exclaimed Yuffie_

"After classes we'll start!" said Tifa

"Wait shouldn't you two ask me first if I want you to help?" said Aerith

"Hmmm...no!" said Yuffie "Be glad that we'll help!"

"He he he...we just want to see who you'll end up with" said Tifa

"B-but...I-I don't need help in that kind of matter" said Aerith who was obviously turning pink

"Oh yes you do" said Yuffie

"After classes we'll meet you by the lockers, okay?" said Tifa

"N-no!" said Aerith "I won't show up!"

"Then I'll stalk you" said Yuffie while smirking

"You decide Aerith: Meet us by the lockers or get stalked by 'The Great Yuffie'"

"Fine I'll meet you by the lockers" said Aerith

After the bell rang all three girls parted except for Aerith and Tifa who had the same class after lunch

"I don't think I'd like to be stalked by Yuffie" stated Aerith

"Neither would I" said Tifa "She acts like a ninja or a spy. So, I guess if she wanted to know a secret about me she'll find a way to find out what it was"

"Agreed" said Aerith, nodding "Question: Why do both of you want to pair me up with either one of them?"

"Well, you know how exciting it is to be a matchmaker" said Tifa, smiling "And you know Yuffie..."

"You're right, I do know Yuffie Kisaragi" said Aerith "One girl who gets scary if displeased"

Tifa nodded and said "Well what do you know look who's entering the classroom"

Aerith looked and saw the two guys "Cloud Strife and Zack Fair"

"Yup! Hey I just had an idea, why don't we sit near them?"

"Sure, why not?" said Aerith _'Like I have a choice...' _she thought to herself

They entered the classroom together and quickly sat near the two good-looking guys

"Hello!" said Tifa who was later followed by Aerith

"Hi" replied Zack "Hey Cloud, show some respect" he then motioned Cloud to greet

Cloud looked at Tifa and Aerith and gave a quick smile, not wanting to talk

"Sorry 'bout that, he's naturally quiet" said Zack "You're Tifa and she's Aerith, right?"

"Yes! You're Zack and he's Cloud right?" said Tifa

Zack nodded "Why do both of you look familiar to me? Have I seen you anywhere else other than in this school"

"Maybe you saw us in the street near the haunted house in the corner of Nibelheim St." said Aerith

"We live in that street" Tifa added

"We live there too" said Zack

"Ya heard that Aerith? They live near us" Tifa said to tease Aerith

"Hey, wanna join us on the way home?" asked Zack

"Sure!" said Aerith leaning forward with a big grin on her face

When classes had finished Tifa and Aerith met up with Yuffie by the lockers as promised

"Guess what Yuffie, Zack and Cloud are gonna walk back home with us!" exclaimed Tifa and Yuffie smirked again

"And we sat beside them during our first period after lunch" said Aerith sarcastically

"Well then let's go now" said Yuffie

"Why?" asked the two older students together

"I see them approaching" said Yuffie

"Hey!" said Zack while waving his hand and ran towards them with Cloud following behind him

"Well wouldn't you know...it's _her_" Cloud said eyeing Yuffie

"Remember me? Chocobo Head!" said Yuffie "I'm honored"

"Don't call me that!" said Cloud

"Fine, spiky" said Yuffie

"Well, wouldn't you know, Cloud finally spoke" said Tifa

"I wonder why he seems so irritated at Yuffie...I mean, he just saw her and his expression quickly changed" said Aerith

"Well, Aerith, last weekend Cloud bumped into her and she started talking and talking about manners and he got irritated and walked away. When he finally got a good three feet away from her, she threw a ball at him and he fell. Everyone who was passing by saw him and he got embarrassed. Since then, he gets irritated even at the mention of her name" explained Zack

"So long story short: Yuffie got Cloud embarrassed" said Tifa looking amused

After their short conversation the five of them headed towards the main door and left

While they were walking Yuffie started a conversation "In a month we'll have the yearly school fair, right?"

The other four nodded

"Who'll go with who?" said Yuffie "We all know most of everyone goes by partners"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger...**

**I ran out of ideas for the names of the places so I'll be using different places in FF7 as the different streets and places in this story**

**Thank you Warrayfinson for your review**

**From what I saw around two already voted (as of July 20, 9:15 pm (in my place:The Philippines))**

**I will show who she'll pick on later chapters (If within 2 weeks no one else'll vote she'll pick the one you chose)**

**I'll update within the week but most likely not on July 21 (my hands have been aching because of over-use(I use the internet atleast one and a half hours everyday and at school some teachers make us write a lot of stuff))**

**Thanks for reading**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_While they were walking Yuffie started a conversation "In a month we'll have the yearly school fair, right?"_

_The other four nodded_

_"Who'll go with who?"_

The other four suddenly looked at Yuffie. All of them looking surprised.

"We're not sure yet" said Zack "Unless others have secrets about it"

The other three shook their heads

"Tifa and I are free for that event" said Aerith

Tifa then explained "We planned on just enjoying the day with each other and if Yuffie would be free-"

"I'd be going with you guys?" said Yuffie sarcastically

"You're our friend, right?" said Tifa

Yuffie nodded "I think I'm free"

"Oh goody!" said Aerith "Well what about you two?"

"We'd like to join you" said Zack "Right, Cloud?"

"Sure, whatever" said Cloud

After a minute of silence Yuffie suddenly pointed at Aerith's house "Look we're here already"

"Well, see you tomorrow then" said Aerith

"Hey why don't we walk together again tomorrow morning?" said Zack

"Sure. Tifa and I leave at around seven" said Aerith

Aerith waved one last bye and shut the door of her house

After Aerith saw that the four had left she thought to herself '_he really is cute. I love his hair, so spiky, so exciting' _

_Ding Dong_

Aerith got startled at the sound of her door bell and went out to inspect who was outside _'Elena?'_

"Yes?" Aerith said as she slowly opened her door

"Aerith, can you help me with our project?" said Elena

"Sure" said Aerith "Come on in"

"Thanks" said Elena "I saw Zack and Cloud here earlier...why?"

"Since we live in one block we decided to walk together" explained Aerith

Elena looked at Aerith with her mouth forming an 'oh'

"Rumor has it that you like one of them" said Elena "Who is it?"

"Well actually, it's..." said Aerith making eye contact with Elena

"I-it is..."

* * *

**Chapter three is finally done**

**The next chapter'll be posted next week**

**What did you think about it?**

**If you are a really kind person...you'd press that small 'go' button at the bottom of the screen and give this story a review **

**Note: anonymous reviews are welcome**

**And if you are an Aerith fan like me, you can check out my other story 'Aerith'.**

**:) **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Rumor has it that you like one of them" said Elena "Who is it?"_

_"Well actually, it's..." said Aerith making eye contact with Elena_

_"I-it is..."_

"Aerith?" Elmyra called out "Is that you?"

Aerith looked in the direction of her mother's voice "Yes, it's me mom"

"Is that Elena?" asked Elmyra

"Yes it's me, Aunt Elmyra" said Elena

"How's your mother now?" said Elmyra "My sister hasn't talked to me for a long time"

"Well mom is doing fine. Oh I nearly forgot, mom wants to invite you for dad's birthday party" said Elena

"When and where?" said Elmyra

Aerith rolled her eyes in boredom _'I thought we were going to make the project not talk to mom'_

"On saturday at our house" said Elena

"Excuse me, mom, but we have to do our project now" said Aerith not giving Elmyra the chance to talk

"Well please tell them I'd attend with Aerith" said Elmyra

"Okay" said Elena

"Now to get back with our project" said Aerith "What are we supposed to make?"

"An experiment on _human emotions and feelings"_ said Elena "And you'll be the guinea pig"

Aerith shook her wildly "NO!"

"No, you'll be the guinea pig" said Elena "I've made up my mind"

"Oh no..." said Aerith feeling sorry for herself

"...Oh yes" said Elena looking proud and evil "By the way I'll pass this project after the school fair"

"Why?" asked Aerith

"_You're_ the guinea pig" said Elena "Yuffie told me you might have a date by that time. So I thought maybe I'll use the time in between of today and the fair as the experimenting period"

"Time in between of today and the fair? What's that have to do with the experiment?" said Aerith

"It's the time when either Zack or Cloud will use to win your heart" said Elena

"If that's the case why am I the guinea pig" said Aerith

"You're the one who'll respond to whatever those two'll do to win a date with you" said Elena "Your feelings are what I'm after"

"Fine" said Aerith

"Good then the proposal is done. Yuffie and I will be keeping an eye n you every day from now on" said Elena

"Proposal?" said Aerith "Yuffie?! Why is her name involved?"

"First the proposal, to get you to agree to the experiment" said Elena "Second, Yuffie said she'll help me with my project and that she'd want you to participate so she suggested feelings and emotions. Your feelings and emotions"

'_that traitor' _thought Aerith

"Look at the bright side: Zack or Cloud will surely ask you to the fair and I know that's what you want" said Elena

"Yeah, you're right" said Aerith

"Tomorrow the observation begins" said Elena

* * *

**Well I said I was gonna post next week right?**

**But I changed my mind because I had time to do this chapter**

**Oh yeah, just so you know chapter 1-4 are supposed to be on a Monday **

**Chapter five is dated Tuesday, etc.**

**I hope you understood that short explanation above **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed **

**And for those who wants to know the result of the poll just post it on the review or PM me and I'll post it on chapter 6 **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Look at the bright side: Zack or Cloud will surely ask you to the fair and I know that's what you want" said Elena_

_"Yeah, you're right" said Aerith_

_"Tomorrow the observing begins" said Elena_

"Fine" said Aerith

"Well then see you tomorrow" said Elena

"See you" said Aerith

"See you on Saturday, Aunt Elmyra" said Elena

"See you, dear" said Elmyra while walking down the stairs

Elena waved good bye one last time and exited the door

Aerith waved back before shutting the door '_finally she left...Elena and Yuffie? Doing a project about me? Together? OH NO! My life's gonna go whack! I'd better head to the mental hospital now instead of waiting to get crazy'_

The following morning...

_Ding Dong_

"Aerith, could you please get the door" said Elmyra

"I'll leave now mom" said Aerith "That's probably just Tifa and the others"

"The others?" Elmyra said looking puzzled

"Tifa and I made friends with two guys at school who leave near by" explained Aerith "I've gotta go now or else we'll get late"

"Okay okay, bye honey" said Elmyra

Aerith exited her house and met up with her friends

"Finally, what took you so long?" said Tifa smiling

"Mom kept asking me questions" said Aerith

"My mom does that too" said Cloud

"So does mine" said Zack

"Well what time is it?" asked Tifa

"7:30 when I left" said Aerith

"Why do you leave for school so early?" asked Zack "I mean Yuffie goes to school twenty minutes before the bell while you it's like forty minutes before the bell"

"It's a habit" said Aerith

"We always did this ever since grade six" said Tifa

"Why?" asked Cloud

"They nearly got late" said Yuffie walking behind them "They decided to go to school like me...twenty minutes before the bell"

"So what heappened?" asked Zack

"They just walked and they kept stopping every five minutes. So eventually they got to school" explained Yuffie "Five minutes befor the bell"

They remained silent for a while until Yuffie broke the silence "So who's gonna answer my quiestion?"

"What question?" said Zack

"You know...who's taking who?" said Yuffie

"We're not sure yet" said Aerith

"Why?" asked Tifa

"They decided to make the fair this Friday and Saturday" said Yuffie

"How'd you know that?" asked Cloud

"Rufus told me so" said Yuffie

"Rufus Shinra?" asked Cloud

"Yup" said Yuffie

"I can't go on Saturday" said Aerith

"Why?" asked Zack

"It's my uncle's birthday party" said Aerith

"Oh?" said Tifa "Which uncle?"

"Elena's dad" said Yuffie

"How'd you know that?" asked Tifa

"Elena told me" said Yuffie "She's my partner in the school project you know"

"Guess who they decided to use as their guinea pig" said Aerith

"You?" said Tifa and Aerith nodded "I hope you stay sane my friend"

"Ha ha" Yuffie said sarcastically "She'll stay sane as long as she listens to what we make her do"

"What's the experiment?" asked Zack

"It's abo-" said Yuffie

"Nothing!" said Aerith cutting what Yuffie was about to say

"Okay" said Cloud

"Hey we'd better hurry" said Tifa

"Why?" asked Aerith

"So we can research for a project for the fair" said Tifa "Yuffie and Elena already have one and I want one too"

"We'll help" said Zack

"Agreed" said Tifa "What'll we make?"

"Ummm...what about a project about..." said Aerith

"Why not just join us on our project?" said Yuffie "We can change it a little and use all of you as guinea pigs"

"No way!" said Cloud

"It's pretty easy" said Yuffie "We'll make it something like a dating-reality-show kind of project. Nothing that'll make you insane, right?"

"I guess you're right" said Zack earning a glare from Cloud and Tifa and a grin from Aerith

"Well it seems like you're the only one who agrees" said Yuffie "Cloud and Tifa can just help Elena and I in the observing and doing the written parts of the project"

"Agreed" said Cloud

"I agree too" said Tifa while smiling

"Wait I didn't agree" said Zack

"Oh come on, I need someone to be a guinea pig just like me" said Aerith, pouting "It's so lonely"

"Fine" said Zack

"Good! I'll tell Elena" said Yuffie "Let's all eat on one table later during lunch"

"Look for us" said Zack "We usually get table 5 reserved but if we don't get it reserved..."

"Just look for us and we'll find tables" said Cloud

"Alright" said Yuffie "See ya"

Yuffie parted from them while Cloud and Zack headed to their lockers and Aerith and Tifa headed to the library to study for their quiz during their first period

* * *

**End of chapter 4 **

**I'm not sure if I'll update tomorrow or on Friday**

**Thanks for reading**

**And for those who reviewed:**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Note: Anonymous reviews are welcome**

**:) **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Alright" said Yuffie "See ya"_

_Yuffie parted from them while Cloud and Zack headed to their lockers and Aerith and Tifa headed to the library to study for their quiz during their first period_

As soon as the lunch bell rang Aerith headed towards the lunchroom. While walking she saw Cloud heading towards the lunchroom, so she decided to go near him and start a conversation "Cloud, why do you look so sad right now?"

Cloud looked at her and said "Some kind of worst-case scenario thought popped into my head"

"So what's it about?" asked Aerith "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise"

"..." Cloud closed his eyes for a while "Well what if you had a crush on someone and you find out your friend likes that person too?"

"Well I'd talk to my friend too" said Aerith "Seeing I'm a girl and Tifa and I are very open to each other. Since I'm not a guy I'm not so sure if that'll also work but maybe you should try it"

"I never said it was me" said Cloud

"I never said it was you" said Aerith "I only used the pronoun 'you'. Why?"

"Nothing" said Cloud "As I said it was only a thought"

"Alright but I still want to know why you were looking sad" said Aerith

"Excuse me, I was not sad" said Cloud

"Just normal?" said Aerith

"Yeah" said Cloud

"Hey look I see them seated over there" said Aerith "Let's hurry up"

Cloud nodded and they quickly headed towards the others

"Finally, what took you so long?" said Yuffie

"We were just talking" said Aerith

"About what?" said Yuffie

"The project" said Aerith

"Oh" said Yuffie "Okay so now let's start with the project"

"Yuffie and I started talking and decided to leave things like before" said Elena "Except Zack _and_ Cloud are joining in as test subjects"

"Wait I said I _didn't _want to be a guinea pig" said Cloud shocked

"The more the merrier" said Yuffie

"B-but I sai-" said Cloud

"No buts!" said Yuffie "The more the merrier"

"Stop it with the 'the more the merrier' thing" said Cloud obviously protesting "It's irritating"

"Well sorry for being irritating" said Yuffie sarcastically "Now let's start with talking about what the guinea pigs'll do"

"I hate this" said Cloud

"No complaining" said Yuffie

"It's okay, Cloud" said Aerith "You're not alone...not like me at the start of the project"

"Ah-huh...look at the bright side" said Tifa "You aren't alone"

"So" said Elena "Aerith is the main subject. Cloud and Zack aren't exactly guinea pigs"

"How come?" asked Zack

"We're just observing Aerith's feelings" said Elena "Not the feelings of the ones around her"

Cloud and Zack started smiling unconcsiouly. '_I am not really a test subject' _the two thought individually

"Her feelings about what" asked Tifa

"We all know either one of those two will ask her out" explained Elena "We just want to record what her reactions are going to be"

"Oh" said Tifa '_I guess I'll tell Aerith some other time'_

"What's wrong, Tifa?" asked Aerith

"Nothing...really..." said Tifa whose thoughts were getting deep

"It's about a boy, right?" said Aerith "I know that look"

"..." Tifa remained silent

"It's okay" said Aerith "We can talk about it some other time"

"Hey, you two!" said Yuffie "You are free to flirt with Aerith and stuff"

"Wha-" said Cloud

"No way!" said Zack "What do you think we are? Shameless people?"

"We know you like her" said Yuffie "You too, Cloud"

Cloud and Zack chose to be silent instead of arguing with Yuffie

"I am right!" said Yuffie "Now do as I say. I want either of you to fall in love with her and get her to like you back. One of you need to be her date on the fair this Friday"

"Oh, I nearly forgot" said Elena "I told mom and dad about the fair being on Saturday and they said you don't need to attend the party because you are our test subject"

"Alright!" said Cloud and Zack together

"Goody" said Tifa

"I'll be the one observing Cloud" said Yuffie

"I'll be the one recording the observations!" said Tifa

"Then I guess I'll be watching Zack" said Elena

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

**Well what do you think?**

**Oh yeah, should I include other characters as well? (Like Reno and Rude and Cid and everyone else)**

**:)**

**P.S. I don't think anyone asked me to post the result of the poll so I didn't put it here**


	7. Chapter 7

_"I'll be the one observing Cloud" said Yuffie_

_"I'll be the one recording the observations!" said Tifa_

_"Then I guess I'll be watching Zack" said Elena_

"Hey Zack!" shouted a red-head at the other side of the lunchroom

"Reno?" said Zack while raising one of his eyebrows "What?"

"Rude and I need to ask you something" said Reno

"What?" said Zack, folding his arms in front of his chest

"It's about our homework..." said Reno

"Let me guess you don't have it" said Zack

"That's right" said Reno

"Fine" said Zack "I'll get it from my locker. Aerith, Tifa, Elena, Yuffie, Cloud...I'll just get that homework"

"We'll wait" said Aerith

Zack left and headed straight for his locker while his _new_ friends were waiting for him in the lunchroom

"You're in the same class as I am, right?" said Reno looking down at Aerith

"Yes" said Aerith "Why?"

"Nothing" said Reno "Oh look Zack's back"

"Here you go" said Zack, handing over the homework

"Thanks buddy" said Reno

Zack sighed and said "So what else shall we talk about"

"How many days do we have left?" said Yuffie

"Two" said Cloud

"WHAT?!" said Yuffie

"Within that two days either one of you has got to be Aerith's date" said Elena "And spend the whole day with her"

"You do whatever strategies you need to do in order to make the project work" said Tifa

Cloud and Zack nodded together. _'I'll start tomorrow' _they both thought to themselves

After the end-of-lunch bell rang Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Zack headed to their next class together

"Ahem" said TIfa, trying to let either of the two boys notice her

"What?...Oh..." said Cloud "Let me ca-"

"Let _me_carry your books, Aerith" said Zack _'Whew...that was close. I thought he'd be the first to say it'_

"No, let me" said Cloud _'That was close. Luckily I said it first'_

Aerith grouped her books into two and gave Cloud and Zack one each

"Friend gives the approval" said Tifa "So she needs to be helped too"

None of the two guys paid any attention to Tifa "AHEM!"

"Let me help you Tifa" said Aerith

"Thanks" said Tifa "What's wrong with them?"

"They're just teasing you" said Aerith

"They better" said Tifa "They'd be dead if they aren't joking"

While they were approaching their classroom Tifa got her other books from Aerith and said "You two! Put her books on her table"

"Yeah yeah" said Cloud

"Yes, ma'am" said Zack

* * *

**Yes! No classes today**

**Well here's the update**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and more thanks to those who reviewed**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_While they were approaching their classroom Tifa got her other books from Aerith and said "You two! Put her books on her table"_

_"Yeah yeah" said Cloud_

_"Yes, ma'am" said Zack_

Cloud and Zack entered the room together and put the books down on the chair that Aerith told them to put the books in

"Thanks" said Aerith

"You're welcome" said Zack who quickly smiled at Aerith

"No problem" said Cloud

During their dismissal Tifa told Aerith to go to the library and she'll follow after ten minutes

"Fine" said Aerith "But why must it be the library"

"So that we can study" said Tifa

"For what?" said Aerith

"The mid-term exams" said Tifa

"But that's sti-" said Aerith

"No buts" said Tifa

"Oh alright" said Aerith

Tifa approached Zack and talked to him for a while

"Zack" said TIfa

"What?" said Zack

"Are you going to ask Aerith to the fair?" said Tifa

"It's a secret" said Zack

"Tell me!" said Tifa

"No" said Zack

"Oh come on" said Tifa

"Uh-uh" said Zack

Tifa pouted and left after saying "Aerith's in the library"

After an unsuccessful conversation with Zack, Tifa approached Cloud

"Cloud" said Tifa

"I'm not saying" said Cloud

"Not saying what?" said Tifa, looking innocent

"Who I'll take to the fair" said Cloud "I saw you talking to Zack earlier"

"How would you know if I'm gonna ask you the same thing?" said Tifa

"You and Aerith have been our busmates before" said Cloud

"So why do you act like you don't know us" said Tifa

"That was long ago" said Cloud

Tifa pouted again and said "I'm going to meet up with Aerith in the library. Do you want to come?"

"Sure" said Cloud

Meanwhile in the library...

"Aerith?" said Zack "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me" said Aerith "What did Tifa tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" said Zack "She didn't tell me anything"

"I've known Tifa since we were small" said Aerith "I know when she wants to talk to someone privately"

"She asked me who I'll take to the fair" said Zack

"Oh?" said Aerith

"Anyways, I need help with that homework we have" said Zack "Can you help me?"

"Sure" said Aerith "What are friends for"

When Cloud and Tifa arrived they saw Aerith and Zack studying together

"Aww.." said Tifa

"Aww?" said Cloud

"They look so sweet together" said Tifa "Then again I usually think Aerith and any guy who studies with her look sweet together"

"They are studying about algebra" said Elena

"Cloud hasn't done anything to make her say yes...yet" said Yuffie

"Well you better hurry or else your buddy's gonna get your girl" said Tifa

"My girl?" said Cloud

"Your crush" said Elena

"W-wait! I never said she was my crush" said Cloud

"I heard you earlier..." said Yuffie

"What?!" said Cloud "You heard say those stuff!"

"What stuff?" said Yuffie while smirking

"What stuff?" said Cloud "I thought you said you heard me"

"I was kidding" said Yuffie "But atleast that made you say you have a crush on her"

"WHAT?!" said Cloud

"Shhhh" said the librarian

"Sorry" said the four

Zack and Aerith approached them

"What's with all the screaming?" said Zack

"Nothing" said Cloud "I don;t want to talk about it" said Cloud

"Okay" said Aerith "Let's head home now...unless you really wanted to study"

"I didn't" said Tifa "Let's go home"

* * *

**End of chapter 8**

**Hope you liked it**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Nothing" said Cloud "I don;t want to talk about it" said Cloud_

_"Okay" said Aerith "Let's head home now...unless you really wanted to study"_

_"I didn't" said Tifa "Let's go home"_

While walking out of the door Elena suddenly said "Oh my gosh! I forgot my camera on the table!"

"Which table?" asked Zack

"The one you were in...in the library" said Elena

"Oh" sad Zack "I'll go get it then"

"I'll go with you" said Elena

"You guys just wait here, alright?" said Zack

"Okay" said Aerith

Yuffie looked at Elena and murmured something 'thank you'

The others couldn't understand what she just said until Elena said "Your welcome. I know that if I didn't do what I did you'd have a hard time"

"Thanks for what?" said Tifa

"It's a secret" said Yuffie as she went closer to Tifa's ear and said in a low voice "It's about the project"

"Oh" said Tifa

"Oh for what, Tifa?" said Aerith

"It's a secret" said Tifa

"A secret?" said Aerith "Wow you finally said that word"

"What?! I always say that word" said Tifa raising her chin and closing her eyes

"Oh look here. Cloud is so quiet" said Aerith "Isn't that adorable?"

"Adorable?" said Cloud

"Uh-huh" said Aerith "You look so cute when you're quiet"

"What has gotten with you?" said Cloud "You seem a little weird right now"

"Eh?" said Aerith "Can't you see-"

"She's just bored" said Tifa "I remember when she first did that to me...eight years ago"

"Well look there" said Aerith "They finally came back"

"Well she says a lot of things when she's bored and wants to start a conversation" said Tifa "If you're gonna ask her out, be prepared"

"Prepared for what?" said Cloud

"Prepared for her stubbornness" said Tifa

"She forgot she left it in her locker" said Zack

"Sorry" said Elena

"It's okay" said Zack "No harm done"

"So what did you do while we were gone?" said Elena

"Aerith started a weird conversation" said Yuffie

"What kind of a conversation" said Zack

"Nothing" said Cloud

"I was joking him about how cute he is when quiet" said Aerith

"Oh?" said Zack "My buddy is 'cute'?...when quiet..."

_Snap_

"What was that?" said Tifa

"A branch" said Cloud

"Why'd ya do that?" said Zack

"Because your thoughts were trailing off to an unwanted thought" said Cloud

"What unwanted thought?" said Zack

"..." Cloud remained silent

"Bring flowers tomorrow" said Yuffie

"What for?" said Cloud

"For the project?" said Zack

"Correct" said Elena

"Well let's head home" said Aerith

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter**

**Next chapter'll be put most likely on Friday (but if on Wednesday we don't have classes I'll update on Wednesday)**

**Thanks for reading **

**And for the really kind reviewers: Thanks for reviewing**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters (That's cause I forgot to put the **_**disclaimer **_**and I feel a little too lazy to replace chapter 1 just to put the disclaimer) **

* * *

_"Bring flowers tomorrow" said Yuffie_

_"What for?" said Cloud_

_"For the project?" said Zack_

_"Correct" said Elena_

_"Well let's head home" said Aerith_

The six of them left the school together stopping just before a drug store

"Why are we stopping here?" said Zack

"This is where I stay during school days" said Elena "Yuffie, kindly do the recording for me"

"Sure thing" said Yuffie

"Where do your parents live?" said Cloud

"Somewhere in Midgar" said Elena

"Then why do you live here?" said Zack

"It was my sister's" said Elena "And since she no longer lives here, I stay here. After all it is close to school"

"Good point" said Zack "We'll see you tomorrow"

"See you, too" said Elena "Bye"

"Well one down" said Yuffie "Four to go"

"Eh?" said Aerith "What are you talking about?"

"I live the farthest" said Yuffie "I get too see you all go to your houses"

"Oh…" said Tifa

"Well do you want Cloud and I to walk you home?" said Zack

"Sure" said Yuffie "Thanks"

"Your welcome" said Zack in a very gentle manner

"Oh yeah and I heard from one of the students in the lunchroom that…." said Yuffie

"….What?" said the two boys together

"One of you two also has a crush on Tifa" said Yuffie

"Which one?" said Aerith

"What do you mean by 'also has a crush on Tifa'?" said Tifa

"He likes both you and Aerith" said Yuffie "He'd still be lucky if Aerith didn't choose him as the date"

"Lucky?" said Aerith

"'I think he likes Tifa more' said one of your classmates" said Yuffie "Not a bother if you didn't choose him, right?"

Aerith nodded while Tifa stood there shocked with her mouth gaped

"Well then we should know who he is ASAP" said Aerith "So that he gets the girl of his dreams"

Now it was both men who had gaping mouths. Both looked at each other and nodded "It's something we promised not to tell anyone else" said Cloud

"We have been friends with each other for over five years" said Zack "We've known each others secrets that long too"

"A project like this won't break that" said Cloud

Zack nodded and looked at Yuffie

"What?" said Yuffie

"Do you know who started it?" said Zack

"Re-Reno" said Yuffie

"Hey" said Tifa "You never stutter"

"So?" said Yuffie

"Something's wrong" said Aerith

"What makes you so sure?" said Yuffie

"The great Yuffie Kisaragi" said Tifa "Is too confident to stutter"

"It's normal-" said Yuffie

"Not for you" said Aerith "Tell us"

"No" said Yuffie

"Fine…" said Zack "We'll learn it somehow"

"Learn what?" said Yuffie

'What made you stutter" said Cloud

"….Emotional threats" said Yuffie

"From who?" said Tifa

'_If I continue with the 'Reno' plan, they will never find out it was actually Cissnei. If they find out it was Cissnei and Cissnei finds out that I told them, she would show everyone my baby pictures' "_Reno" _'They must never know and Cissnei shall never show those pictures….ever'_

"Reno?" said Cloud "I thought it'd be some gossip girl"

"Ah-huh" said Zack nodding

They continued walking until they reached Aerith's house

"Well here we are….my house" said Aerith "Want a snack or something?"

"Sure" they all agreed

Aerith entered the house followed by Tifa and the others

"Mom? We have visitors!" said Aerith

"Who?" said Elmyra

"Tifa, Yuffie, Zack and Cloud" said Aerith

"Oh" said Elmyra "Good thing I baked earlier"

"Baked what?" asked Aerith

"Cookies" said Elmyra

Elmyra brought three pans of cookies out to the living room with five glasses and a pitcher of water "Eat up"

"Thanks" everybody said in chorus

After eating the cookies everyone said their byes and left

"See you tomorrow" said Aerith "Same time same place"

"Agreed" Tifa said while waving then exited the door along with Zack, Cloud and Yuffie

* * *

**Sorry if it is starting to drag….**

**Maybe the next chapter'll be long...maybe**

**Note: Each chapter is a certain time of day (ex. Chap 1 could be about the morning while Chap 2 is about lunch time)**

**I was able to update because we had a shortened class schedule**

**I might update on Friday or Saturday**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**:) **


	11. Chapter 11

"_See you tomorrow" said Aerith "Same time same place"_

"_Agreed" Tifa said while waving then exited the door along with Zack, Cloud and Yuffie_

Morning came and the same routine happened: The door bell rings, Aerith opens the door, says bye to Elmyra, goes with Zack, Tifa and Cloud...etc...

As usual Yuffie starts a conversation. The difference is that Yuffie's conversation didn't start with a gossip instead it started with a 'Dear Diary'.

_"Dear Diary,"_

_"Today was quite normal"_

_"My friends did the usual thing..."_

_"They made my other friend a test subject for an experiment including two others"_

_"Also today, I saw my crush and walked up to that person"_

_"We talked about something which I don't want to say because if someone ever saw this I wouldn't want them to know who made this"_

_"But I'm sure you know, right?"_

_"Well that's all I can say other than most of the classes I had earlier was really boooring"_

_"Yours truly,"_

_"Your Owner"_

"Wow" said Aerith "I wonder who owns that thing"

"It's not me that's for sure" said Tifa "I don't own a diary"

"I do but I'm guessing I'm the first 'other friend' who was used as a test subject" said Aerith "And even if that were me, I wouldn't mind being known"

"So do I" said Yuffie

"I don't write on diaries" said Zack

"I don't need to remember any painful memories" said Cloud

"Meaning?" said Yuffie

"I don't have one" said Cloud

"So who owns this page?" said Yuffie

"Dunno" said Zack

"Hey look it's Elena" said Aerith "And she's with..."

"...Tseng?" said Tifa

"What's he doin' here?" said Yuffie "I thought he left a week ago"

"Guess he's just visiting" said Cloud

"Elena!" said Aerith "Tseng!"

"Hello" said Tseng "..Aerith"

"Good morning" said Elena "Ready for school?"

Aerith nodded

"Elena!" said Yuffie "Is this yours?" she waved the piece of paper while running towards Elena, Tseng and Aerith

"Nope" said Elena "I don't write like that"

"What about you Tseng?" said Yuffie

"I just got here and why would I have a…whatever that is?" said Tseng

"Oh well I guess that proves it's not you" said Yuffie "I wish someone could help me find the owner"

"Why?" said Tifa "To make fun of him or her?"

"….." Yuffiie kept silent for a while then spoke "No"

"Then what?" said Tifa

"I just want to give it" said Yuffie

"Hey don't cry" said Cloud

"I'M NOT CRYING" said Yuffie

"What's wrong with her?" Cloud silently told Zack

"Dunno" said Zack

"Hey look we're only ten minutes away from school" said Aerith "Let's go so that we'll get there early"

"What for?" said Yuffie "We don't need to be that early"

"You want them to stop questioning you about the page, right?" Aerith whispered to Yuffie

Yuffie nodded and said "Let's go"

While walking to school Yuffie remained quite the whole time

"Yuffie" said Tifa "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Yuffie while looking down at the sidewalk

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" said Aerith

"I don't want to talk about it" said Yuffie "Please respect my decision"

"Okay" said both Aerith and Tifa

"Here we are!" said Zack "Cloud and I'll head for the lockers. What about you?"

"We'll go to our classroom first" said Aerith kindly

"I forgot to mention" said Zack "Cloud and I'll be in the library the whole lunch period"

"Why?" said Tifa

"A project" said Zack

"What kind?" asked Aerith

"Home Economics" said Cloud

"Oh" said Aerith "Good luck"

"Thanks" said both Cloud and Zack

"OH MY GOSH!" said Yuffie causing everyone to look at her

"What?" said Tifa

"The Project!" said Yuffie

"What about the project?" said Elena

"Tomorrow's the last day" said Yuffie "Where are the flowers?"

Cloud and Zack quietly made a run for it. They knew what Yuffie would to do to them for not bringing the flowers '_we're dead' _they thought to themselves

"Hey! Where are you going?" said Yuffie running after Cloud and Zack, who hid themselves in the boy's CR. "No Fair! Fair and Strife, come out here!"

"We're not coming out unless you come in!" said Cloud

"You want me to come in? Gladly!" said Yuffie "Open up!"

"Are you crazy?" said Zack

"No!" said Yuffie "Now choose: Get out or I'll get in"

"Neither" said Cloud

"Either" said Yuffie

'What for?" said Zack

"I wanna show you something" said Yuffie

"What?" said Zack

"A poem at the back of the page I found" said Yuffie

"Not interested" said Cloud

"There's no other time to do it" said Yuffie

"Aerith said there's always a time for everything" said Zack "Even for reading gossip"

"Fine" said Yuffie "Meet me in table 6 in the library"

"…" The two boys were silent and when they heard footsteps echoing they realized Yuffie had left and they finally left the CR

"Finally" said Cloud

"Yeah" said Zack "Even if that was the hottest news I would _never _think of accepting that kind of an exchange. My life for a gossip? Never!"

"She thinks she can bribe me out of my hiding place" said Cloud "But she's wrong"

"We proved to her that we don't like gossip" said Zack

"Gossip that endangers our life" added Cloud "She should be happy we agreed to the project"

"Did we have a choice?" said Zack

"Come to think of it" said Cloud "Even if we decided she would still make us do it"

The two continued to talk about Yuffie while walking to their lockers

**End of chapter 11**

**Hope you liked it**

**I decided I'll update whenever possible (Well I always do that)**

**Thanks to all the reviewers**

**Oh yeah and if I'm right it's already Wednesday in this story, please correct me if I'm wrong (I hardly pay attention to the date of my story)**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much reviewers**

**You inspire me to continue this story**

* * *

Aerith changed her clothes for PE class while Tifa just watched her tie her hair and thought to herself

"You really look good in a PE uniform" Tifa complimented Aerith

"Thanks" replied Aerith "Well your outfit looks good too"

Tifa donned a white shirt, blue denim pants and a black jacket with a hood

"Aerith" started Tifa

"What?" said Aerith "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" replied Tifa "I just want to know..."

"What?" Aerith looked at the mirror to look at her hair

"Aerith! Tifa!" Yuffie shouted in the hallway "Where are you?"

Tifa slightly opened the door and looked out and sighed "We're in here"

"Well since we were talking about outfits" Aerith looked at door "Let's comment on Yuffie's"

"Nice" said Tifa looking at what Yuffie wore: beige shorts, black rubber shoes, navy blue tube top and a black sleeveless jacket

"Thanks" Yuffie looked like she was full of pride "Only the best for the best"

"The best?" Aerith said it sarcastically "You're the best?"

"Why" said Yuffie "Don't you agree?"

"We agree" Tifa went nearer to Yuffie and murmured "sometimes"

"Sometimes?!" shouted Yuffie looking shocked "I thought you were my friend" she started to fake a cry

"No! Don't cry please" Tifa pretended to look worried since she knew Yuffie so well

"Yuffie should know she can't fool us...anymore" Aerith whispered to Tifa

"Yeah you're right" Tifa replied to Aerith in a small voice "She did that last year and we fell for it"

"Hey do you want us to treat you to an ice cream after school" Tifa was now talking to Yuffie

"That'll heal our friendship" Yuffie smiled and ran off to her classroom

"Well, Aerith" said Tifa "See ya later"

"After lunch?" asked Aerith

Tifa nodded and went out the door followed by Aerith

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Yuffie quickly ran in the direction of the lunchroom which was newly painted white to sky blue and white

"Lunch time!" Yuffie declared "Aerith, Tifa! Brace yourself for I'll get revenge!"

"Revenge for what?" asked Vincent

"For insulting me" answered Yuffie

"What did they say?" Vincent looked at Yuffie quizzically

"I'm not the best" Yuffie puffed then pouted

"Not the best?" Vincent started looking slightly amused

"Don't you agree?" she started the same conversation with Vincent

"I agree" whispered Vincent

"Good" Yuffie said loudly "You look okay in blue"

"Well you look okay too" Vincent commented then asked "What made you notice what I wore?"

"Aerith and Tifa started a conversation about outfits and that's when I said I was the best and they slightly agreed" Yuffie answered Vincent's question "I'll go meet up with them now. They need to suffer first the they'll buy my ice cream"

Vincent shrugged in confusion then walked away

* * *

"Look Aerith, it's Yuffie" Tifa pointed to Yuffie then giggled

Aerith grinned then said "You promised her ice cream"

"Me? Just me? I remember including you" Tifa teased Aerith

"No money today...sorry" Aerith smiled sweetly

"There you are" Yuffie smirked while looking at Tifa and Aerith "You owe me"

"We're already giving you ice cream" Tifa cringed at the thought of buying something more expensive than a 5 ice cream

"That's not what I meant" Yuffie patted Tifa at the back "I need servants"

Tifa cringed even more then said "We're helping with the project already"

"Has nothing to do with school" said Yuffie "I need homework servants. And what is better than two people your senior doing you homework for you?"

This time Tifa glared at Yuffie and said "No" sharply

"That's not good" Aerith tried to calm Tifa "It's not good to cheat"

"Just kidding" Yuffie smiled at them "Why would I do that. I already have ice cream" '_So much for revenge'_

* * *

After a minute of silence they all brought out their lunch then ate. Aerith ate chicken while Tifa ate a salad and Yuffie ate tempura.

After they ate they saw Zack and Cloud approaching

"Let me help you with your books" said Zack looking at Aerith

"And let me help you with yours" Cloud offered Tifa the help

"Thank you very much, Zack" Aerith told Zack

"Thanks" said Tifa smiling at Cloud

"Aerith" Cloud looked at Aerith

"Yes?" Aerith looked quizzically at Cloud

"I'll help you with your books later" Cloud offered

"Sure!" Aerith looked at Cloud then smiled

"I'll carry your books later, Tifa" Zack did the offering of help this time

"Sure" Tifa smiled then asked "Were you able to do your project?"

"Yeah" Zack answered

"Luckily" added Cloud

"Luckily?" Aerith asked the two

"We nearly forgot to bring the most important part of the project" Zack answered Aerith's question

"What's that?" Yuffie asked

"The materials" Cloud answered

"Hey look everyone is heading to their classrooms now. Guess I'll see you later" Yuffie stated then waved her hand and left

* * *

As soon as Aerith and Tifa entered the room their teacher looked at them strictly "You're thirty seconds late. You know I don't like that. Explain"

"It's my fault, sir" Zack tried to defend both Aerith and Tifa "We asked them to help us with an assignment"

"Unexcused! Detention after class for you Mr. Fair and Mr. Strife" their teacher said looking disappointed at his two stubborn students. Their teacher was strict and at the same time old. He had hair that was fifty percent white and fifty percent gone and most of all it was curly. He was chubby and white. His face was round while his eyes were small and his cheeks were big while his nose was flat. He loved wearing suspenders and black pants while his top was usually white. "Since it's your first time late, you will not have detention but I warn you one more late and you'll get it" this time he was looking at his top students "Now sit" he commanded then started his lesson.

Zack passed a note to Aerith which said:

_Aerith,_

_I am sorry. I guess I won't be able to help you later_

_-Zack_

After reading the note Aerith passed a note to Tifa which said:

_Tifa,_

_What will we do after classes? Will we wait for them or what?_

_-Aerith_

Tifa replied in a whisper "We'll wait and we'll tell Yuffie to wait also"

Aerith nodded then wrote on a piece of paper:

_Zack,_

_Tifa and I will wait for you and Cloud then we can go to an ice cream parlor afterwards _

_-Aerith_

_P.S. It's Yuffie who wants to go to the parlor shop_

After writing the note she passed it to Zack

After Zack read the note he nodded then passed it to Cloud erasing the 'Zack' and replacing it with 'Cloud' then changed the 'Cloud' with a 'Zack'

Cloud read it then nodded in approval

After their note passing session all four students listened to their teacher

After class they talked for a while about what will happen after class then they parted

* * *

**Well what do you think of that?**

**End of chapter 12 **

**Hope you liked it**

**Will update as soon as possible **

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie met each other in front of Yuffie's classroom

"Let's go" Yuffie started jumping around like an excited little kid well she was excited and she was sort of a kid

"We've got to wait for Cloud and Zack first" Aerith tried to say without disappointing Yuffie much

"Why?" Yuffie stopped jumping and raised an eyebrow

"They got into detention" explained Aerith

"How?" Yuffie turned her head and faced Tifa

Noticing that Yuffie was looking at her, Tifa answered "We got late"

"How late?" Yuffie sat on the floor and folded her arms

"Thirty seconds" Aerith patted Yuffie's back

"Thirty sceonds?" Yuffie raised her eyebrow again

"Ah-huh" Aerith nodded then said "Our teacher is that strict"

"We were lucky" Tifa said while stretching her arms

"Lucky? Why?" Yuffie stood up and leaned on the wall

"If we were not lucky, we would also be in detention" Aerith walked towards Yuffie then smiled

Yuffie nodded then said "How long?"

"Thirty minutes" said Aerith

"I'll wait but tell them they have to serve me for a week" Yuffie said it jokingly yet she was half-serious

Aerith and Tifa looked at each other then nodded. _'Atleast it ain't me' _Tifa thought to herself while Aerith thought _'Poor Cloud, poor Zack'_

...

After thirty minutes Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie walked towards the detention room and saw Zack and Cloud exiting from it

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted while running towards the two

"Yo!" Zack shouted back and waved

"You owe me" Yuffie grinned then walked towards Tifa "Ask her"

"Why?" a confused Zack asked a happy Yuffie

"You made her wait" Aerith said while smiling "Sorry"

"It's okay" said Zack

"What's the punishment?" Cloud asked sounding a little doubtful

"SERVE ME!" Yuffie grinned again then ran to the door "Let's go to ice cream parlor"

"Serve her? How?" Cloud nearly dropped his bag from fear of the thought that he was thinking: _He would have to follow everything Yuffie tells him...maybe she might tell him to do something embarrassing_

"Hey Cloud!" Zack snapped his fingers in front of Cloud "Let's go"

Cloud nodded and they finally left the school

...

When they got to the ice cream shop Aerith ordered a banana split, Tifa ordered a banana split with extra chocolate syrup, Zack ordered a strawberry ice cream, Cloud ordered a vanilla ice cream and Yuffie ordered one banana split and a sundae cone coated with chocolate syrup

"Yummy!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Well it is free" said Aerith

"It's expensive" added Cloud "Not free"

"Oh you're such a kill joy" Yuffie started teasing Cloud

"Am not" Cloud shot back

"Are" said Yuffie

"Not!" said Cloud

'Are' and 'Not' were the only words everyone heard for three minutes because Cloud and Yuffie started arguing.

After the three minute arguement Yuffie said "Servant! Stop arguing with me. I _command_you" Cloud kept quiet then glared at Yuffie

When Cloud was about to attack Yuffie, Zack held him while Tifa guarded Yuffie and Aerith just shook her head and said "No"

Cloud sat down on a vacant chair and continued eating his ice cream which was half-finished

"Let's go home" Yuffie stood up and walked out the door not waiting for everyone would answer

"I think she's offended..." said Aerith in a soft gentle voice

"Don't mind it" Tifa looked at Cloud "She'll forget that by tomorrow"

"Did she get offended because of the argument" Zack asked Aerith

"Probably" Aerith answered Zack's question

Cloud stood up, went outside and said something to Yuffie

Yuffie nodded her head and said something too, then she sat on a chair

Aerith went outside and was followed by Tifa then Zack

"What'd you tell her?" Zack asked Cloud

"..." Cloud stayed silent

"He apologized" Yuffie answered for Cloud

"Oh" Aerith said and looked at Cloud "That was real nice of you" then smiled

Cloud smiled back then replied "Thanks"

After a minute they left the ice cream shop and headed towards Nibelheim St.

When they got there Aerith was, as usual, the first to enter her house. Tifa was second, Cloud was third, Zack was fourth and Yuffie was last.

**Well what do you think?**

**One more question do you want Tifa to have a date for the fair?**

**Thanks for reading...and reviewing**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes after Aerith had entered her house, the door bell rang and she opened it immediately

"Good afternoon" said a little brunette girl who looked like a 12-year-old

"Good afternoon, Shane?" Aerith ushered the little girl into the living room and asked her to take a seat

The little girl nodded. "I only went here to visit you and Aunty for the weekend" she explained

Aerith examined her from head to toe: she was wearing a chiffon blue dress, a pair of blue shoes, and she had a blue ribbon on her hair to match her outfit. Aerith focused on her face: same brown hair and emerald green eyes. '_She hasn't changed' _"I guess mom knew about this..."

"Yes, she did. Didn't she tell you?" asked Shane

"Apparently...no" Aerith answered with her normal sweet voice "You'll stay until the weekend?" she asked

Shane nodded then said "Can I go with you to the fair?"

"Sure, be my guest" said Aerith "By the way, are you staying here for the night?"

"Yessum" Shane answered "Mama talked to Aunt Elmyra about that already"

The two continued to chat endlessly until Aerith's cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Aerith?" said a very familiar voice

"Zack?" she asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Why did you call?" she asked again

"Just wanted to know how you were" he said in reply

"Oh I'm fine thank you" she said "By the way my cousin is here...want to talk to her?"

"Sure" he said again

"Hello" Shane spoke shyly

"Hi, this is Zack Fair. What's your name?" he asked

"I am Shane Borough" Shane answered his question then asked her own "Are you a close friend of Aerith?"

"Yes" Zack answered her question. "So you're her cousin, right?"

"Yes, sir" she said "Ah...would you like to talk to Aerith again?"

"Sure" he said, sounding amused

Shane gave the phone back to Aerith

"Hello" she said again

"She's amusing" Zack commented about Shane

"I know" Aerith said agreeing with Zack

Zack and Aerith talked for over 30 minutes then hung up. After a while Elmyra called Aerith to the kitchen

"I see you're enjoying yourself with Shane" Elmyra started

"She only comes here once every two years. I missed her" said Aerith

"Don't tell her this but she'll be staying here for over a year" Elmyra tried to whisper

"A year?" Aerith was so shocked she didn't notice that her voice was quite loud

Elmyra nodded then said "Her mom wants us to take care of her for a while. She'll attend your school for the time being"

"She already met Tifa and Yuffie...and talked with Zack...just one more to go" Aerith seemed a little overjoyed

"Who?" Elmyra asked

"Cloud" Aerith answered then stated "That'll be easy"

Aerith headed towards the door then suddenly stopped "What grade is she?"

"She's already fifteen. What do you think?" said Elmyra

"FIFTEEN?!" Aerith said loudly

"Yes dear" Elmyra reassured her "How old did you think she was?"

"Twelve..." Aerith admitted her mistake "She's a little small..."

"She'll grow soon enough" Elmyra looked at Shane then smiled

* * *

The next day...

_Ding dong_

Shane opened the door

"Hello" said Tifa "Shane?"

"Tifa?" Shane looked at Tifa then turned her head to Yuffie "Yuffie?"

Both girls nodded then squealed "Eeeeee!"

"You're Shane?" Zack emerged from the back

"You must be Zack" said Shane while smiling

"Good morning" Zack greeted her happily

Shane faced Cloud then said "I am Shane. Good morning"

Cloud faced her then introduced himself "I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife"

Aerith went down from the second floor and met up with them "Good morning!"

Shane looked at her then smiled. "Ready to go?" she asked

"Mom, we're leaving!" Aerith shouted then shut the door and walked between Shane and Tifa

"So you walk to school every morning?" Shane started interrogating them

"Yeah" Tifa answered for them "Every single day"

"Cool" Shane said in awe "I always get to school by bus"

"Well our houses are quite near..." Yuffie started drifting off to a happy and deep thought while speaking

"Lucky you" Shane knelt down and fixed her shoe lace

After a few minutes they reached the school grounds

"Here we are!" Yuffie exclaimed

"Welcome to your new school" said Aerith sounding very welcoming

"We'll help you around...since you do have the same classes as some of us" Zack added

"Thanks" Shane looked very grateful

When they entered the school, Aerith and Tifa brought Shane to the Principal's Office to show her transfer documents while Cloud and Zack headed to the boy's locker room and Yuffie headed to the girl's comfort room

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of its characters. I only own the idea of this story and Shane**

**By the way what do you people think of Shane? **

**Hope you liked my story because I worked a little hard just to finish this chapter**

**Reviews are welcome (any kind just please don't flame)**

**Anonymous reviews are also welcome**

**Oh yeah and just to tell you, I was gonna post this yesterday but my internet connection went bad so I couldn't connect to FanFiction or any other site**

**:)**

**P.S. This story is very close to finishing just a few more chapters and it's done**


	15. Chapter 15

After exiting from the Principal's office, Aerith brought Shane to her first class which was also Aerith's. While walking towards their classroom Aerith and Shane had a little conversation about what happened the past few years that they didn't see each other...

"You planted flowers?" Shane asked Aerith

Aerith nodded then explained "I wanted to see if I could grow lots of flowers"

"Why don't I see it?" Shane looked a little depressed at the thought that all of the flowers already wilted

"You don't go to the back very often" Aerith answered her question "They're quite a lot now"

Shane smiled then said "Can I help you?"

"Sure you can" Aerith answered and smiled back at Shane. "Oh look there's our classroom" Aerith pointed to a nearby classroom at the end of the hallway "Let's go in before we get late"

* * *

Shane and Aerith walked leisurely to the lunchroom three minutes after the bell rang

Yuffie spotted them and quickly ran towards them "Aerith! Shane!"

Aerith and Shane looked at the direction from where they heard theire names being called

"Yuffie?" said Aerith facing the hyper girl in front of her

"C'mon Tifa and the others are waiting" Yuffie grabbed Aerith and Shane's wrist and pulled them towards the table they usually eat in. "I saw them walking while taking their time"

"Oh?" Tifa seemed to question Aerith if what Yuffie had said was true

"What? It was true" Yuffie quickly defended herself

"It was my fault" Shane explained to the rest "Don't blame Aerith"

"Don't worry nothing is wrong" said Zack calmly while holding a coke in can. Zack asked everybody around him (Cloud, Tifa and Elena) if there was something wrong and they all shook their heads

"Yuffie's really like that" said Tifa

"Am not" Yuffie shot back

"Sometimes" Tifa added

Yuffie glared at Tifa then took a seat beside Zack

"So the fair is tomorrow, right?" Tifa started "we still don't know who's coming with who"

"We'll decide during dismissal" Yuffie added

"Yup, so we'll meet each other at the entrance" Tifa continued "That's when we'll decide"

"You know, Aerith..." Elena looked into Aerith's eyes "We hardly got anything done in the experiment"

"Luckily..." Yuffie broke the silence that Elena's words left "...we were still able to record stuff"

"What stuff?" Aerith asked

"Don't worry about it, Aerith" Elena butted in

"Fine" Aerith started frowning

"Umm..." Shane spoke while looking distant "...can...someone...show me where the comfort room is?"

"Sure I'll go with you" said Tifa when Aerith's cell phone suddenly rang

"I think I'll go with you instead Shane...so that I could read my message"

"Okay" replied Shane

Aerith and Shane headed to the comfort room and chatted again on the way. When they reached the comfort room Shane entered the closest cubicle while Aerith quickly put her phone on silent then read the message...

After reading the message Tifa entered and said that she too had a message she wanted to read...

* * *

**End of chapter 15 **

**I will show the content of the two messages on chapter 17 and 18 (I won't tell why) **

**What did you think?**

**Well the end of this story is very near (I might post it next week and the week after next week I'll probably post an epilogue)**

**I'll probably post the next chapter within this week**

**:) **


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

Dear readers,

I am sorry I have not updated yet….

I will try to update within the week or next week. I misplaced my written copy for chapter 16 and I don't remember anymore what its contents were.

Again, I apologize for making you wait for a long time.

When I find my written copy, I will post chapter 16.

By the way, I decided to make it 18 chapters and not 20 chapters because making it 20 would just make the story boring.

I hope no one hates me for not updating this yet...

--Square-Enix Fan


End file.
